Sun-Shroom (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Sun-shroom. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |class = Solar |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = Start of turn: You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sun-Shroomier. |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it."|rarity = Event}} Sun-Shroom is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability gives the plant hero +1 at the start of the next turn and transforms it into a Sunnier-Shroom. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Secret Agent, Gargantuar Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities: Start of turn:' You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sun-Shroomier. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Sun-Shroom can be treated as that costs 1 sun more, but has 1 extra health. But in addition, it turns into a Sunnier-Shroom if it survives onto the next turn which becomes a better version of with 3 instead of 2 . Due to Sun-Shroom having 2 and transforming into another plant the next turn, it can withstand a zombie with 1 strength or less, then transform into a bulkier plant at full health. In addition, Sun-Shroom can benefit Muscle Sprout as when it transforms into Sunnier-Shroom, Muscle Sprout will gain +1 /+1 again. For Solar Flare, it can be used as an alternative for Sunflower in mushroom decks, as being in the mushroom tribe, it can benefit from Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. Against Sun-Shroom has 2 , so you can easily destroy it with Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber. However, it you manage to leave it, be careful as Sunnier-Shroom has 1 extra health and produces 2 sun each turn like Twin Sunflower for a cost of 2 sun. So if possible, aim on destroying Sun-Shroom or Sunnier-Shroom to prevent the plant hero from gaining a sun advantage for a cheap cost. Gallery IMG_3376.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics IMG_3374.png|Sun-Shroom's grayed-out card IMG_3375.png|Sun-Shroom's grayed-out card with an info button Sun Shroom (PvZH).png|HD Sun-Shroom Screenshot (60).png|Sun-Shroom activating its ability Sun-ShroomAttacksWithSun.PNG|Sun-Shroom attacking SunShroomIsStillWeaktoBackupDancers.PNG|Sun-Shroom destroyed Trivia *Its description references its Suburban Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies. *Its second ability is a reference to how Sun-Shrooms grow in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *It has the exact same sprites as Grow-Shroom, with the only difference being its cap color. *Sunnier-Shroom is mistakingly named 'Sun-Shroomier' in Sun-Shroom's card information. See also *Sunnier-Shroom Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Event cards Category:Team-Up plants